The present invention relates to filled confections and, more specifically, to a system and method for filling nuggets transported along a conveyor.
It is a well known practice to pierce a food item having a relatively open and porous interior, such as a creme puff or doughnut, and directly injecting into the food item through the piercing member a thick but flowable filling such as whipped cream, custard, fruit preserves, and jelly. These well-known procedures do not lend themselves to the filling of relatively solid items, and especially the solid and relatively brittle, stick-like, and hard crust items.
Additionally, the apparatus currently used for filling nuggets are unable to fill nuggets without varying the velocity with which the nuggets are being transported. This results in a less efficient production and an increased cost for the produced nuggets.
Most significantly, the systems currently used to fill food products are focused on the co-extrusion and pre-filling of the food products, such as nugget shaped snacks, before baking. Then, the food products are baked at between 325 degrees and 375 degrees Fahrenheit. This causes the filling to become dried out and reduces the quality of the flavor and texture of the filling. Additionally, by injecting the filling prior to baking, the variety of fillings that are suitable for use is reduced.
The present invention overcomes the above problems by providing a system that can fill food products, such as nuggets, after the food products have been baked. Additionally, the present invention uses a platform supported by walking beams that is capable of forming cavities in the nuggets and then filling the nuggets without having to alter the velocity with which the nuggets are being transported along the conveyor. This allows the conveyor to continuously transport nuggets at a constant speed and thus, attain a higher efficiency of nugget filling than otherwise possible. The combination of filling nuggets after baking and continuously transporting the nuggets during the filling process results in a superior tasting nugget, that has a higher quality filling, along with the associated superior taste and texture, being manufactured at a lower cost to the manufacturer.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system for filling a nugget including a conveyor capable of transporting the nugget. A platform is positioned above the conveyor and is capable of alternatingly moving in either one of a first direction, substantially similar to the direction of motion of the conveyor, and a second direction, substantially opposite to the direction of motion of the conveyor. A coring device is mounted on the platform and is capable of forming a cavity in the nugget while the nugget is being transported on the conveyor. A depositing device is mounted on the platform and is capable of introducing a filling into the cavity in the nugget while the nugget is being transported on the conveyor. During the forming of a cavity and the introducing of a filling, the platform moves so that throughout the transportation of the nugget along the conveyor the nugget is transported at a generally constant velocity.
In another embodiment, the present invention is alternatively directed to a system for filling a nugget including a conveyor capable of transporting the nugget. A platform is movably positioned above the conveyor. A coring device is mounted on the platform and is capable of forming a cavity in the nugget while the nugget is being transported by the conveyor. A depositing device is mounted on the platform and is capable of introducing a filling into the cavity in the nugget while the nugget is being transported by the conveyor. During the forming of the cavity and the introducing of the filling, the platform moves so that the nugget can be transported throughout a length of the conveyor without having to vary the speed of transportation of the nugget.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is alternatively directed to a method of filling a plurality of nuggets transported on a conveyor including: moving a coring device and a depositing device above the conveyor in a direction substantially similar to a direction of motion of the conveyor; forming a cavity in at least one of the plurality of nuggets while the plurality of nuggets are transported at a substantially constant velocity along the conveyor; and introducing a filling into the cavity in the at least one of the plurality of nuggets while the plurality of nuggets are transported at the substantially constant velocity.
According to another embodiment, the system of the present invention is alternatively directed to a system for coring a food product including a conveyor capable of transporting the food product. A platform is positioned above the conveyor and is capable of alternatingly moving in either one of a first direction, substantially similar to the direction of motion of the conveyor, and a second direction, substantially opposite to the direction of motion of the conveyor. A coring device is mounted on the platform and is capable of forming a cavity in the food product while the food product is being transported on the conveyor. During the forming of a cavity, the platform moves so that throughout the transportation of the food product along the conveyor the food product is transported at a generally constant velocity.
According to another embodiment, the system of the present invention is alternatively directed to a system for filling a food product including a conveyor capable of transporting the food product. A platform is positioned above the conveyor and is capable of alternatingly moving in either one of a first direction, substantially similar to the direction of motion of the conveyor, and a second direction, substantially opposite to the direction of motion of the conveyor. A depositing device is mounted on the platform and is capable of introducing a filling into a cavity in the food product while the food product is being transported on the conveyor. During the introducing of a filling, the platform moves so that throughout the transportation of the food product along the conveyor the food product is transported at a generally constant velocity.